


The Manor

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Gothic Romance, POV Second Person, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: A debt must be paid, you agree to work for the Odin family in their mysterious manor, a live in servant until the debt is paid off. Mysterious things start happening, will you survive or will the manor claim yet another servant? At the same time, what will come between you and the mysterious son of Odin, Loki?





	1. Chapter 1

Tears pricked at your eyes as you hugged your mother and father, pulling them each in turn tightly to your chest and hugging them with all your strength. Breathing in as deep as you could, head spinning from the air, you sought to memorize their scents.

“It will only be for a short while.” Your mother sniffed, daubing at her eyes with her kercheif.

Your father looked stoic, nodding along at her words, though his own eyes appeared puffy. “And we are nearby if anything should happen.”

“What could possibly happen, father?” You forced a smile, looking between the two of them.

Fresh tears welled from your mother’s eyes and she looked away then quickly looked back, afraid to miss you leaving. “Truly is this the only way?” Your mother mumbled, hiccuping.

“The debt must be paid, my knees aren’t what they used to be and you’re in no shape to work either, this is the only way.”

“I’m strong, mother, father,” You assured them, “It will be well.”

Your father squeezed your shoulder gruffly and stared down at you, “You will mind them as you have minded us, the Odin family is very powerful and if you insult them, our debts will be worse than ever.”

“I know father, I will give them every respect I can.” You replied.

Guilt clouded your father’s eyes and for once the smell of alcohol wasn’t strong on his breath. He looked away from you for a moment before lowering his voice and looking back at you. “I’m sorry to do this to you, truly.”

Another weak smile flitted across your face, “It will be well, papa, I will make you both proud.”

Your father shook his head, “It’s not right to send you off to be a servant girl, you should be married and birthing out children at this age, nothing that endangers you of being a spinster.”

“I will endeavor to make you proud either way. Whatever my calling in life may be.”

Your father nodded, glancing outside at the noon day sun. “You best get going, you mustn’t be late arriving and it is a long walk. Shame their carriage driver quit. The newest town drunk they say, raving mad, must be why they got rid of him.”

“They can’t have gotten rid of him if he quit.” Your mother muttered. “This is a terrible idea, we shouldn’t be sending our only daughter away.”

“We need the money.” You reminded her.

Pursing her lips, your mother exhaled through her nose. “Money, foolish man’s business.”

Fighting back the urge to roll your eyes, you picked up your suitcase and began carrying it towards the door. “I will visit whenever I have the chance, I love you both.” You waved at the two of them and walked out the door. Your pace was brisk as you hurried down the lane, making your way towards the winding road leading up into the hills overlooking your family’s bustling village. From the manor at the top of the hill, where the Odin family lived, you would be able to see the full expanse of your village, all the shops and people hurrying about; you anticipated the view.

Soon the village path gave way to a less traveled road, winding up the steep hills that you knew led to the manor. Trees grew thickly along the path, arching overhead and throwing the land into overcast shadows, blocking out the warm midday sun.

You walked in silence, save for your heavy breathing as you lugged the suitcase along and your heeled shoes clicking on the rocky road. It was chilly this time of year, particularly without the sun to warm you and the leaves became sparser and sparser with each passing day. Though, to your surprise, the branches along the skyline tangled thickly among each other, even with the shortage of leaves.

Soon a fog started to settle, not terribly dense but it certainly set your nerves on edge. You trudged along, gazing this way and that, trusting the road to take you to your destination.

Slowly you became aware of branches snapping. At first you had assumed it to be your imagination but as time passed, it became unmistakable. Thick snapping branches, something wrenching the undergrowth apart.

The hair rose on the back of your neck and you looked around warily, still making your way up the road.

Coming to a stop, you listened. Nothing.

You stepped forward and another branch snapped to your left, you spun and looked in the gloom. Nothing again.

Again you moved forward and a branch snapped, closer this time.

Squinting your eyes, you peered into the darkness, approaching the brush slowly, breath held.

Two red eyes loomed from the darkness, a soft growl slowly breaking the silence. Something large and black moved towards you, a deep guttural growl coming from the beast.

Fighting back a scream, you dropped your bag and turned, aiming to run.

Only to collide solidly with something, or rather someone, standing behind you. It felt like running headlong into a wall.

Stumbling backwards, heels catching on your long sweeping skirts, you stumbled back, hands swinging wildly to catch yourself. Two strong hands shot out, gripping your wrists and pulling you upright before you could fall. They, or rather the man, held you in place for a moment, allowing you to right yourself before you could think a complete thought.

“Are you alright? I didn’t mean to frighten you, I saw you looking in the bush and…” The man trailed off.

You looked up at his pale, angular face, sharp cheekbones, tall forehead, and piercing green eyes. Blinking for a moment, you took in his appearance, his sleek black hair, his green and black garments, flashy and clearly expensive.

Suddenly you became intimately aware that your breasts were pressed into his chest. A deep flush rose on your cheeks and neck and you pushed away, stepping back from him.

The man flushed at the same time, stepping back as well.

“Sorry.” You stammered.

Simultaneously, he mumbled, “Apologies.”

Slowly smiles spread across each of your faces and you felt a nervous giggle rise from your throat.

“What were you looking at?” The man asked.

You spun around, suddenly remembering the beast. It was gone.

Sighing, you turned back to face him, shaking your head, “Nothing, it must have been my imagination.”

“Something seemed to have given you quite a fright.” The man replied, angling his head to peer past you into the brush. “Imagination can be quite the thing.”

“Yes, well, I’m sure it was nothing, or rather there’s nothing there now.” You looked back at his face, searching his features once more. “I know you.” You tilted your head, wracking your mind. “Or rather, I’ve seen you.” You added slowly.

The man smiled thinly. “I occasionally visit the village, when I find time.”

Your mouth fell open and you quickly fell into a deep curtsy. “Apologies, my lord, I didn’t recognize you.”

The man shifted uncomfortably, “That is quite alright, Loki is fine.”

“Loki.” You repeated, smiling and straightening up.

“Ever since the carriage driver…” Loki trailed off, his eyes darkening. Shaking his head, brushing the thought away, he continued, “I was given the task of fetching you from the village. I didn’t expect you to have made it so far.”

“My parents encouraged punctuality. Particularly for…” You trailed off, another flush touching your face as you thought of the embarrassing debt from your father’s vices.

Sensing your thoughts, Loki smiled easily, “May I accompany you back to the manor?” He stooped down and picked up your bag as though it weighed nothing. Then, offering you his arm, he guided you up the dim path.

You accepted his arm gratefully, an unbidden sigh of appreciation escaping your mouth as your back no longer ached with the strain of carrying the heavy bag. All your worldly possessions worthy of starting this new life lay within that bag.

“So you’re to be our new maid?” Loki asked as the two of you walked.

“I am.” You inclined your head.

Loki nodded thoughtfully, “We haven’t attempted to have a live in maid in quite some time.” He seemed to be speaking to himself.

“Why is that?”

Loki didn’t seem to hear you, for he continued, “It seems father is no longer able to keep up with the day to day activities then. I wonder if he will have you tend to…” Loki trailed off, glancing down at you. His eyes darkened for a moment before brightening once more. Another easy smile.

“Tend to?”

Loki hummed thoughtfully, “What?”

“You asked if I would be tending to and then you stopped.”

Loki frowned thoughtfully, “I don’t recall.”

Peering at him intently for a moment, you quickly looked down, mindful of not tripping on the stones littering the road.

Changing the subject, you said, “I feel bad, I should be carrying my bags, not you, not someone of your status.”

Loki shrugged, “I don’t mind. A lady should not worry herself with such heavy burdens.”

You pursed your lips. “Yet I am simply a maid.”

“Other tasks to befit your work.” Loki replied.

The two of you walked in silence for a time. You quickly noticed how quietly Loki walked, skillfully avoiding the largest rocks, his black boots somehow silent even on this gravelly road. He wore a finely tailored black and green suit, a long black tailcoat and a green ascot at his neck. His black trousers fit sharply and you found yourself envious of the quality of the craftsmanship. Not terribly envious, but it certainly impressed you. You could only imagine what his mother would look like.

“Ah, here we are.” Loki announced suddenly.

The two of you rounded the corner and the estate became visible. Emerald green lawns stretching on into the distance and leading to a large manor house. The building was massive, larger than any in the town with dark woods accenting its features. It stretched on for ages and it struck you that you would be living there for the foreseeable future. Cleaning it. The awe at its grandeur left you at the insurmountable task ahead of you.

“My family should be waiting just inside, they’re quite eager to meet you.” Loki glanced down at you, eyes alight with excitement.

You forced a smile, imagining the endeavor before you. Bracing yourself to what may come, you replied, “Lead the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mother!” Loki called as the two of you entered the house, “The servant girl has arrived.” Loki paused, glancing at you and clearing his throat. A touch of red rose on his cheeks as he glanced at you then away towards the direction his mother was clearly in. Correcting himself, he stated your name.

A stately woman, regal and powerful approached the foyer, crossing from one of the countless rooms and came over to the two of you.

You curtsied nervously, taking in her appearance. From her long rosy blond hair, done up in curls and ringlets and piled high upon her head, cascading down her shoulders and laying partially down her back to her blue and gold dress, the woman was gorgeous.

The woman chuckled softly, “No need for that, my dear. I’m Frigga.” She turned to Loki, “You’re sooner than I expected.”

“I met her on the path, she was sooner than I expected.” Loki replied, glancing at you then back to his mother.

Frigga pursed her lips, “A lady alone in the woods?” She glanced at you then looked reproachfully at Loki.

Your eyes widened and you shook your head, interrupting, “It wasn’t his fault. My parents and I felt it best that I leave early, I didn’t want to risk tarrying, I wanted to be punctual.”

Frigga crossed her arm, resting her elbow on her hand and cupping her cheek, “Still.” She sighed heavily and shook her head. “There are creatures known to roam the forest, and men who are better thought of as beasts, to think anything could have happened to you.”

“I was quite alright.” You assured her.

Loki looked uneasy, staring from his mother then looking to you and back again.

Frigga moved her hand away from her face, clasping her hands together at her waist and nodded, “Yes, well,” She shook her head disapprovingly before looking back at Loki, “would you be a dear and show her to her room? I’ll fetch your father and Thor.”

“Of course, mother.” Loki inclined his head.

Frigga reached out and gently touched his shoulder before pulling back. “Don’t make her carry her bags, that’s no work for a lady.”

“Of course not, mother.”

You looked between the two of them exasperated, trying to figure out how to voice your protest. A short look from Loki cut you off and you stayed quiet.

Once more, Loki lifted your bag easily, before taking your arm in his and guiding you towards the stairs and up to the second floor. You passed countless rooms, angling down the hallway and pausing near the end. There was a string and a trapdoor in the ceiling, leading to what you assumed to be the attic.

Loki pointed to a closed door. “This is my room.” Jutting his chin down yet another hall, he added, “The servants’ quarters are that way.”

“And the attic?”

Loki’s eyes darkened and his face went blank. “A bit of advice, never ask about that again.” His voice was so cold and stern, it sent chills down your spine.

You nodded hurriedly, “Yes, right, of course.”

Loki nodded stiffly, before once more taking off down the hallway to the servants’ quarters and opening a door, seemingly at random.

Inside, the room was larger than your own at home. It was clearly smaller than the owners of the home but the size awed you.

“It’s incredible.” You whispered, looking around, seeing the wardrobe and bed.

Loki smiled, “It’s really nothing.” He looked sheepishly around the room. “If you need anything, my room is just down the hall.”

“Of course.” You walked over to the bed and sat down. A thin layer of dust rose to the air and you marveled at how long it had been since this room was used.

Loki shifted his feet, eyes flitting to and fro. “We haven’t had a servant stay on for some time. Not for long anyway.”

“Why is that?”

Loki smirked, eyes sparkling as his gaze bore into yours. “You ask quite a few questions, don’t you?”

Unwilling to back down, you replied, “I’m curious.”

Loki sighed, finally tearing his gaze from yours and glancing to the window and out to the grounds beyond. “A dangerous trait to have, I’m afraid.”

“So I am to clean this house myself?” You asked, thinking of the other rooms and how this was likely a multiple person job.

“The cook helps, but she has gotten older and unable to keep up, she comes from town to make dinner but mother usually does breakfast and lunch.”

Your eyebrows rose. “The lady of the house cooks?”

Loki chuckled, “And you are a curious little one. We all have our eccentricities.”

“Right, right.” You shook your head in disbelief.

“I’ll allow you to unpack, when you are done, come to my room and I will have you introduced to father and Thor.”

You bowed your head, watching Loki turn and leave.

Quickly, you unpacked your worldly possessions, hanging them as neatly as you could in the dusty wardrobe and set about tidying up the space enough to make it feel somewhat like home.

Home.

A frown creased your mouth and brow, thinking of being away from your own home for the first time. It was far too soon to dwell on such a thing, there would be time for that later.

Looking around the room, your room, you took it in one more time. It truly was incredible.

A knocking sounded from your door and you started, spinning around and hurrying to open it. “Loki I was coming.” You said as you opened the door, shaking your head and smiling.

There was no one there.

You blinked for a moment, hand still on the doorhandle and looked around uncertainly.

Slowly you made your way down the hall and towards Loki’s room, looking for signs of someone playing a trick on you.

When Loki opened the door, your face must have still shown signs of uncertainty for Loki asked, “What’s wrong?”

You shook your head, both declining and clearing your thoughts. “Nothing, must have been my imagination.”

Loki’s brow creased but he didn’t comment. Instead he changed the subject, “Glad you’re settled in, come, I’ll introduce you to father and my brother.”

Once more, Loki took your arm in his and led you downstairs into the sitting room. An elderly bearded man, wearing an eyepatch, sat smoking a pipe and gazing absently at a book. On the chair beside his, sat a muscular blond man, fidgeting with pent up energy.

Loki cleared his throat. “Father.”

The blond man leapt to his feet and rushed over. “I’m Thor.” He boomed at you, his voice loud, easily carrying across the stormiest of waters.

“A pleasure to meet you.” You curtsied low for him.

Thor grinned taking your hand and pressing a soft kiss to it.

Unbidden, you giggled at the gesture and Thor’s smile widened.

Loki’s expression darkened but you couldn’t read it, merely that he was displeased. He seemed suddenly stiff, as though to appear taller and broader, shoulders straightened and chin jutted out. Thor elbowed Loki and the air puffed out of the other man, Loki’s new stature lost.

Their father stood from his chair, setting down the pipe and book and walked over to you. He looked you up and down imperiously with his one eye, inspecting you like one might inspect a horse or other livestock.

“I am Lord Odin.” Odin spoke imperiously, his voice lacking the warmth Frigga, Loki, and Thor had had.

“Pleased to meet you.” You responded, curtsying once more.

You straightened up and Odin nodded stiffly. “My lord.” He corrected.

You flushed, quickly adding, “My lord.”

Loki rolled his eyes from just behind Odin but didn’t comment.

Thor beamed, happily looking from person to person.

“At dinner, the cook will have your duties for each day. My wife will prepare an extra meal, you are to bring it to the attic, up the ladder and set it at the door. Loki will show that to you this evening. The meal will be placed there, one hour later, exactly, you will return for the tray and whatever contents may remain. You will never ask questions on this, and will not speak to it of any soul, living or otherwise, in the town or anywhere else. Do I make myself clear?”

Fighting to keep your expression blank at such a peculiar request, you nodded, bowing your head. “Yes my lord.”

“Repeat it to me.”

“Father, surely she understands.” Loki interjected.

Odin turned his head to glare, a soft growl rumbling deep in his chest and Loki snapped his mouth shut, bowing his head and looking away.

“Repeat it.” Odin said once more.

“I will bring the meal provided on the tray up to the attic each day, precisely one hour later, I will retrieve the tray and its contents and I will not tell anyone of this.”

“Living or otherwise.” Odin added.

“Living or otherwise.” You repeated. What could otherwise possibly mean.

A loud bird squawk filled the air and your head snapped in the direction of twin cages featuring two large black birds.

Odin nodded, “It’s almost dinner time.”

“She should eat with us!” Thor piped in.

Odin frowned thoughtfully. Behind him, you saw Loki’s jaw clench, teeth gritting.

“Very well.” The old man said. “It hardly makes sense to set a place in the servant’s quarters when it’s just her. I will allow it. You do have manners, yes?”

Fighting the urge to glare at him, you smiled thinly, “Of course, my lord, my parents taught,”

Odin interrupted, “Very good, Loki show her to the cleaning supplies so she may get started.”

You fell silent, mouth slowly closing at his interruption and nodded blankly.

“Come.” Loki muttered, walking past you. For the first time, he did not offer you his arm.

Slowly you turned around and followed after him.

Hurrying to catch up, you fell in step beside him. Loki glanced at you sideways, an unreadable expression on his face. “So you’ve met father.”

“He is…” You trailed off, struggling for the right word.

Loki chuckled, his stern demeanor melting away. “Oh yes, quite.” Sighing, he glanced towards the ceiling, perhaps to the heavens beyond. “He’s always like that. You’ll get used to it.”

“I can’t imagine how.” You shook your head.

The two of you had reached a closet and Loki opened it, gesturing inside. “Everything you need for cleaning is in there. I trust you know basic upkeep on a house, yes?”

You nodded, “I can manage.”

“Good. Father is… particular.”

“Are you excluded from asking about the meal tray?” You blurted out.

Loki looked around quickly. Slowly his gaze fell back on you. “Never speak of it again. Trust me, it’s for the best. The fewer questions you ask about father’s peculiarities the better.” And with that comment, Loki was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Cleaning was tedious, boring work. You enjoyed seeing the different items in the Odin family possession but did not risk tarrying too long to truly examine and appreciate them. You thought of the music room Loki had showed you, wondering who played the music mostly. A part of you guessed Loki or his mother, it seemed unlike Thor to and you doubted Odin, but perhaps with his affection for the twin black birds he might hold a musical bone.

As you were dusting the pictures in the back hall, Loki appeared.

“Hello.” You greeted him with a smile, glancing away from the portrait before turning back to it, duster in hand. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” You added, not looking at him though still smiling.

Unbeknownst to you, Loki smiled back. Slowly the smile faded as you heard him exhale.

You turned around, duster still held aloft.

“Father has rescinded Thor’s courteous invitation.” Loki picked at his thumb, looking at his hands before looking up at you to see your reaction.

For a moment you were surprised then slowly you shrugged, “I guess that makes sense.”

“It is unlike him to decline any of Thor’s requests but he told me to make sure you weren’t under some false assumption of your importance.” Loki rolled his eyes, “You will be waiting on us,” Loki’s tone changed as he said, “as a proper servant should.” He shook his head distastefully.

“Understood.” You curtsied for him, “Shall I return to my duties?”

“I didn’t want it to be this way.” Loki blurted out.

Slowly you smiled, bowing your head, “Thank you.”

Loki looked back down at his hand, picking at his thumb.

“I don’t blame you,” You added, “I’m just getting used to being a servant, I understand my place as far as class, but this is entirely new to me.”

“I appreciate your openness.” Loki replied. Hesitantly, he reached out and took your hand, his touch lingered and he smoothed his thumb over the back of your smooth skin. There was a genuine smile on his face that stayed as he pulled away. For a moment the two of you stood there, just gazing at the other. Then Loki bowed stiffly and turned on his heel, walking away.

-

Supper time came. Just before, you returned your cleaning supplies to the closet and hurried to the kitchen. Within the large kitchen, a woman bustled about, preparing dishes and bringing silverware and porcelain dishes to the diningroom, setting the places.

“Oh good, they told me I would have help.” The woman said as she saw you enter. “I’m Merida.”

“Pleased to meet you.” You took in her appearance. She was homely, on the heavier side and quite short, middle aged and with streaks of grey in her made up hair. For a moment you hesitated, uncertain if you should curtsy but she quickly waved her hands, laughing you off.

“Nonsense, dearie, no time for that. You and I are equals here. Don’t worry about it, we’ll get you all sorted.” Her eyes twinkled as she smiled at you. “Now quick, take these into the dining room and hurry back, there’s much to do. But it’ll be much easier with two people. Let me finish this soup.”

You quickly grabbed the setting pieces she indicated, hurrying into the dining room and laying them in their proper places.

Frigga appeared suddenly in the kitchen as you returned, instructing Merida on the different dishes. The Lady of the house smiled warmly at you as you entered.

“No need to curtsy.” Frigga said quickly when she saw you hesitate. “I like to oversee dinner. Merida here gives me tips on cooking the other meals. It’s a challenge for her to get all the way out to the estate for all of our meals and I find myself enjoying cooking the small meals, so she’s been teaching me of sorts.”

“O-oh, right.” You stammered, uncertain how to respond.

Frigga’s smiled warmly, “I’ll ring the dinner bell, that’s my favorite part.” She turned to Merida, “Assuming dinner is ready?”

“Ready as it will be for his lordship to be on time.” Merida responded.

Frigga smiled thinly, shortly shaking her head. Merida’s mouth snapped shut and she bowed her head.

Chuckling, Frigga grabbed the dinner bell and shook it vigorously. “Merida will inform you what to take out at which time, and when to retrieve each plate. You should wait in the room as out of sight as possible and approach when needed. Understood?”

“Yes ma'am.” You replied.

Frigga smiled again, “Good luck.” She turned and left the room.

You could hear sounds of the men taking their seats at the table, preparing themselves for the meal.

“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you through it.” Merida said, walking over and handing you a large serving bowl, “You’ll be a natural in no time.”

Merida led the way, carrying her things as you followed after her. Odin sat at the head of the table, Frigga at the foot. On his right side sat Thor, and to his left was Loki.

Loki’s gaze flickered up when he saw you but he stayed stoically looking at his plate.

As you walked past Thor, Thor whispered quietly, “I’m sorry about Father, but he said rules must be enforced.” He smiled imploringly at you.

You smiled blankly back at him, forcing the polite expression. “Of course, sir.”

Thor winced but fell silent.

Odin cleared his throat, “Do not bother the help, son, they know their place. You would do well to remind them.”

Loki continued to stare at his bowl and you saw the faint signs of his jaw clenching.

Each course passed largely without a hitch, the family eating in peace. Midway through the meal, Merida led you back into the kitchen and picked up a tray filled with simple foods.

“Here, dearie,” She said, offering it out to you. “Your duty as servant girl.”

For a moment you stared at the tray in confusion. Slowly Odin’s orders from earlier came back to you and you nodded. “For the attic.”

Merida quickly shook her head, “Don’t speak on it.” She lowered her voice, speaking in a hushed tone.

“Am I not to ask you either?”

“Take the tray.” Merida snapped, pushing it into your hands.

You stumbled back, the contents rattling as you righted yourself. Cowed, you turned from the kitchen and hurried through the side door and towards the main hall.

Up the stairs you went, carefully holding the tray before you and mindful of spilling its contents.

It was chilly when you got upstairs, the hall unusually dark. Were some of the candles out? You felt a draft of wind coming down the hall, rising up your skirts and chilling your back. The hairs on the back of your neck prickled lightly.

Shivering, you pressed on down the hall, making your way to the attic door. Balancing the tray on your hip, you reached for the pullstring and the stairs unfolded down. Slowly, and with great care, you struggling to climb the stairs and carry your tray at the same time.

When you reached the top of the staircase, it was dark. Squinting your eyes to the gloom, you peered around and finally saw signs of a door. It looked to be made of heavy iron. At its base, a metal flap was faintly visible and you set the tray down, pushing it halfway under the door.

For a moment nothing happened.

Suddenly the tray was grabbed violently from your grasp and dragged under the door and out of sight.

You stumbled back, nearly falling down the stairs before you caught yourself. Staring into the gloom, you tried to see light from under the door but it was equally dark. Even when the flap had moved up, there had been no sign of light.

Your breath came in short bursts, chest heaving as you looked around nervously. What could be in the attic room?

“Hello?” You whispered. Surely it was a person, surely it was wrong. Did this person count as someone you couldn’t ask about the person in the attic? Surely the one in the attic didn’t count for people to not repeat this to.

Heavy footsteps sounded at the base of the attic and you spun around, kneeling down and looking down the stairs. Had Odin realized that you had yet again broken his rule? Had he come to spy on you.

Upside down, hair hanging towards the ground, you looked around.

There was no one there. The hall dark as it was, was completely empty.

You blinked, looking at the carpet that appeared to be on the ceiling, the upside down candles with their faintly flickering flames.

Slowly you pulled your head back up and righted your hair, glancing once more at the attic door.

One hour, you had to wait.

Shaking your head and trying to ease your nerves, you crawled down the stairs and closed the ceiling door.

The hall seemed normal suddenly, the candlelight at normal brightness and the presence you had felt was gone.

You hurried back downstairs and to the kitchen.

Out of breath, Merida glanced at your harried appearance. When you opened your mouth, she shook her head, “Don’t, it’s best that you don’t tell me. The less I know, the better.”

“Surely you can tell me something.” You pleaded.

“Go back out and wait on them, we eat when they are finished.”

You sighed, inclining your head and hurrying back out to wait.

Loki glanced up as he saw you enter the room. To your surprise, Odin also looked your way.

Biting his lip, Loki slowly looked back down to his meal, forcing himself to eat. He seemed to notice your harried appearance.

Odin’s eye narrowed, his brow drawn in as he studied you. “One hour.” He said, looking away from you to the clock hanging on the wall.

“Yes, my lord.” You bowed low, resuming your position at the corner of the room and waiting to be needed.

When dinner had finished, Odin and Thor stood up and left. Loki tarried for a moment, glancing at Frigga. Frigga smiled, waving him off and set about picking up the dishes. “Between the three of us, this will go by in a heartbeat.” She assured her son.

Loki glanced at you then back to his mother before inclining his head and following after Thor and Odin.

“Retrieve the tray after you’ve finished eating.” Frigga murmured as you walked past her.

You paused for a moment, surprised to have it acknowledged. For a moment, you opened your mouth.

Frigga sternly shook her head, “Remember my husband’s rule. I don’t want you in trouble.”

Biting back your protest, you nodded, hurrying with the last of the utensils to the kitchen. There was a wooden table with four chairs around it set up. Merida had set two places, one for her and one for you.

“Come now, dearie, you must be starving. These nobles eat so late.”

Your stomach grumbled in response and you rushed to your seat. You all but collapsed into the spot, exhausted from being on your feet for so long.

As you inhaled your food, Merida warned, “Careful, be mindful of the digestion, wouldn’t want you getting sick now.”

“Yes, yes, of course.” You stammered around a mouthful of bread. Slowly you watched your pace, mindful to chew fully and breathe at proper intervals. The food was exquisite.

Frigga lingered for a moment, watching the two of you. “I’m afraid breakfast and lunch won’t be nearly as delectable. My skills aren’t up to Merida’s.”

“Oh stop you.” Merida laughed with a touch of pink to her cheeks.

Frigga sat down in a chair between you and Merida. “So, what did you think of your first day? I suppose it wasn’t a full day, but after you fetch that tray, your duty for the day ends. Breakfast is at nine, but any time between bedtime and morning is yours to enjoy. I don’t see why you can’t eat meals with us for breakfast, lunch, and tea, we’ll see, but you aren’t here to cook and to have me prepare a special meal here in the kitchen seems like a waste.”

You blinked, surprised once more at thinking of the lady of the house cooking for her family.

“Merida likes to be home with her family.” Frigga answered your unspoken question.

“Shouldn’t the cook live closer or in a home on the grounds?” You asked.

Merida pursed her lips. “I prefer my home and well, this set up works well enough for everyone.”

Frigga glanced at Merida then back to you. “I don’t mind cooking, it soothes me.”

You shook your head in disbelief. The thought that no one seemed to stay at the house crossed your mind, but as soon as you looked up to ask it, Frigga’s gaze darkened and she minutely shook her head. You glanced at Merida who looked pointedly away.

“A-alright.” You stammered again.

“Are you done with your meal, that tray needs fetching.” Frigga reminded you gently, touching the back of your hand.

“Oh yes, right.” You stood up, your chair scraping across the floor with a loud shriek.

Merida chuckled, “I’ll get your things, you take care of that then get some rest. You’ll need it with a full day of cleaning and tending tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” You said before turning and rushing from the room.

As you moved throughout the house, you saw Odin dozing in the parlour, Thor listening to a record and sipping a drink in one of the music rooms, and Loki was nowhere to be seen.

Upstairs, you moved down the hallway. As you reached the end, passing by Loki’s room, you saw a faint light from underneath the door. You paused for a moment, considering it before remembering your duties. Once more you pulled at the string revealing the stairs to the attic. As before, you climbed up and peered into the gloom. As your vision adjusted to the darkness, the door once more became visible. At its base, lay the tray, now picked clean of its contents and only the utensils remaining.

You shook your head before picking up the tray and carrying it back the way you came. By now, Thor had finished his drink and gone up to bed, Frigga must have roused Odin and the house was all but deserted.

You set about dimming the oil lights and snuffing out the candles before reaching the kitchen and washing the tray and its contents. When that was done to perfection, you made your way through the darkened home and back upstairs, finishing the lights and arriving at your bedroom door.

After you changed into your nightgown and crawled into the soft bed, you lay down under the sheets and thought about the day.

How quickly your life had changed, from a simple peasant girl in town, likely to be wed to another peasant boy, and now a servant girl for the Odin family. You shifted in the bed, settling out the lumps of the mattress and getting comfortable.

As your eyes slowly closed ready to drift off after an exhausting day, there came a thump.

At first you thought you had imagined it, completely exhausted.

There it was again. Louder this time. And again.

You sat up, looking around.

Nothing.

Slowly you lay back down in your sheets, pulling the blankets over your head and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard, do I tell the thing? do I keep it a secret, how long a secret, how long til the plot gets juicy, how to do the slow burn while getting the romance while getting the story told, WHAT DO?!?!

The next few days passed relatively uneventfully. You ate breakfast with the family, much to Odin’s unspoken and quiet displeasure. Meals were quiet and a weight hung over the room. Frigga would attempt small conversation garnering forced replies from Loki and Odin. Thor spoke more freely but seemed distracted and antsy, always ready to be outside once more for as long as the daylight hours would hold.

Without the necessary small troop of servants to maintain the house, much of the heavier lifting fell onto the boys’ shoulders. It seemed Odin’s knees troubled him and he spent a great deal of time with his  birds or dozing in one of the parlours, occasionally he seemed to read, newspapers mostly but occasionally Frigga would quietly hand him a book and he could be found reading that.

There was a sort of schedule everyone seemed to follow and little variance to it.

For your part, you found yourself curious about the younger son. He was quiet and thoughtful, quick to smile when others weren’t looking and always had a clever comment to respond to any of your many questions.

Your cleaning duties had finally brought you to the music room, the many instruments carefully set about the room showing clear signs of frequent use.

Loki walked in behind you shortly after you attempted to start cleaning.

“Do I clean the instruments as well?” You asked, inspecting an old and well loved violin.

Loki shook his head, gently taking the stringed instrument from your hand and setting it to his shoulder. “No, I tend to these. They require a gentle hand and I fear you haven’t learned their peculiarities yet.” Loki placed the bow to the string and began playing, long somber notes.

You smiled at the music, moving around the room and dusting the places void of instruments. As you moved, Loki swayed in his place, foot tapping to the rhythm and the sad melody flowed freely.

Unable to stop yourself, you found yourself glancing over at him playing, watching his slender fingers dance along the strings, lithely dancing and shifting for the vibrato or gliding along the strings and the changing of the notes.

“I could play for you sometime.” Loki said abruptly stopping the music. “In the evening, when you’re done with your duties. Perhaps I could convince father that you’re assisting me somehow.”

Your face lit up, smiling wide. “I would love that.”

That crooked half smile touched his face and Loki’s eyes sparkled, so vivid and green. “Mother always encouraged my playing, father is less interested in such skills.”

“Music is a beautiful thing.”

Loki hummed thoughtfully, once more sliding the bow along the violin.

-

More days passed, each meal bringing the tray to the attic, an hour later retrieving it. Life fell into a sort of monotony. That mysterious darkness of the first night seemed less ominous as you grew used to it.

Each night, at all hours, you were still awaken by a mysterious tapping, but some nights you were able to sleep through it.

-

One day, you found yourself tending to the family portraits.

Odin, robust and proud, strong yet tired, a heaviness to his eye, the black patch over the other. You wondered how he had lost it, perhaps a childhood illness or accident? Perhaps when he was older, he seemed quite accustomed to it. The picture was painted when he had been younger, his hair more golden, a few streaks of grey and his beard shorter. There was no smile on his face, not that you expected it, holding a smile for the time it would take the artist to paint would be impossible. But the coldness in his eye, perhaps it was your imagination. Perhaps it was just the coldness he seemed to exude when you were around him. Maybe you were being too harsh on him. People had their places in society, to expect to be treated as equals was foolish anyways.

You moved on to the next picture.

Frigga, warm and motherly. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards, she had fought hard to have a smile in her portrait. Her strawberry blonde hair done up in an intricate knot and twist, cascading down her shoulders. She truly was beautiful. You looked closer, the artist had captured a resignation in her eyes. You wondered about that, what was she resigned to?

Pulling away, you moved on to Thor’s portrait. He had managed to hold his smile, the corners of his blue eyes crinkling as he grinned at the painter. There was pride on his face, confidence in his posture, the way his shoulders were thrust back, a cockiness in the way his head rested on his strong muscular shoulders. He had the start of a beard here, unlike the full one he now wore. His golden blond hair was shorter, you couldn’t help but smile back at his face. So happy and at ease with his world. He was certainly unused to hardships.

You thought of your father, of his love of the drink, his infidelity. Your mother’s weary nights spent waiting for him to come home, the yelling…

Shaking yourself internally, you moved on to the last portrait. This one you had looked forward to.

Loki sat, shoulders back, ramrod straight. A facade. You look closer at the picture. The corners of his mouth are upturned, he appears to be smiling, much like Thor. The artist captured the green of his eyes magnificently but it’s still not quite the same shade, the way they change from blue to grey and back to green depending on the lighting or the clothes he wears. You long to trace your fingers over the contours of his face, the sharpness of his cheekbones, the smoothness of his face, no stubble grows. You wonder if he shaves or if he merely can’t grow a beard. Looking closer, you note the expression in his eyes, there is a sadness of sorts, a resignation that the others don’t have.

“A speck of dust catch your eye?” Loki is suddenly behind you and you spin around, fighting to stop your yelp of surprise.

“I, I, err,” You stammered searching for words.

Loki seemed curious, head tilted to the side, black hair brushing against his shoulders as he studied you. “What is it? I’ve never been fond of the picture, is there something wrong with it?”

You glanced back at it then back to him, “Nothing, I just…” you trailed off, not sure how to word what you were thinking.

Loki raised his eyebrow. “Oh? It is very difficult to keep secrets from me.” There was a flash of teeth as he smiled at you.

You glanced back at the picture then once more back to him, again and again. “Well, you just look sad.”

Loki blinked, clearly not expecting that. “Sad?” He repeated slowly.

“The smile, it’s reminiscent of Thor’s, like you’re copying his, wanting to prove that you can hold a smile for a portrait as he did, but, it’s not yours. I’ve seen you smile. It doesn’t look like that.”

Loki moved past you to the portrait and smoothed his fingers along the paint. He hummed thoughtfully, “Perhaps I’m not as good at lying as I others have told me.” He glanced at you, “Or perhaps you’re more observant than you let on.”

You flushed, looking away. “I don’t know what you mean by that.”

“Servants aren’t supposed to think, they say, but you certainly do a lot of that, clever as you are.”

A mixture of insult and pride swelled in your chest. You looked at him curiously, unsure how to respond.

“Never stop thinking for yourself, no matter what the powers say.”

“Do you believe that?”

Loki glanced away, “I’d like to think for myself, it seems I’m doomed to walk in father’s shadow.” He swallowed hard, “Father’s shadow, Thor’s shadow, mother’s music. She taught me. Music isn’t becoming a lord.”

“I think it’s wonderful. And I’m sure there are plenty of lords that practice music.”

“Father would rather me be part of the fox hunt.” Loki sighed.

“Those always struck me as cruel.”

“Agreed. Thor enjoys them well enough, the thrill of the chase, he doesn’t care for the ending and usually avoids that. Father doesn’t approve, the one thing Thor can’t do right.” Loki added bitterly.

“And you can’t do anything right.” You whispered softly.

Loki looked up. His eyes softened and he nodded, “No, I can’t seem to.” Loki looked away again, “I should get going, I have studies to attend to.” He turned and walked from the room, pausing in the doorway, “If you find out what’s in the attic, do tell me, won’t you?”

“You don’t know?” You blurted out, but Loki was already gone.

-

-

At supper, you brought the tray up as always, reaching the door in the attic. As you turned to leave, you paused. The tray sat on the floor untouched.

For a moment you weighed your options, then turning and facing the door, you walked down the stairs backwards, careful to stomp your feet. Just as the door was nearly out of your vision, you stopped and waited.

Breath held, you watched the flap lift up and the tray start to move. It was so dark, and you knew if you brought a candle, the thing on the other side wouldn’t touch the tray – you had found this out yesterday. So you waited.

Squinting your eyes, you saw the faint shape of a hand, slender and pale, then it and the tray was gone and out of sight.

At least now you were certain it was a person.

Swallowing hard, you returned downstairs, lifting up the attic stairs and closing the trapdoor.

There were stories of afflicted children left to rot in disappointment rooms, of monsters in the forest, of half beings, of demons… Your mind ran wild, whirling with thoughts as you thought of what sort of being could be in that room.

“You look as though you’ve seen a ghost.” Merida smiled, then her mouth snapped shut and she fell abruptly silent.

“What do you mean?” You managed to ask, sitting opposite her for your nightly meal.

Merida shook her head stubbornly.

“The attic…” You whispered, voice just loud enough to carry across the table.

“Don’t. I told you not to involve me with that, I will tell Odin if you mention it again.”

You bit your lip hard, the vision of the hand still in your mind.

Frigga entered, smiling broadly as she looked between the two of you. Slowly her smile fell, “What’s wrong, did you have a tiff?”

Merida quickly shook her head, “No, no.” She assured the lady, smiling warmly. “This dearie and her stories, telling me about her family.”

You appreciated the lie and quickly added to it, “Yes, I do miss my family, but it’s just servant chatter, you know the thing I’m sure.”

Frigga smiled, “Oh, my dear, this must be difficult for you. Perhaps in a few weeks you can take a trip home. I know being away for the first time is difficult.”

You thought of how you dearly missed them, but you longed for answers to your questions. Perhaps you would speak with their ex carriage driver in the local tavern. It was said he had turned to the drink ever since he left their stead.

“Yes, perhaps I shall, that would be nice. I’m sure my parents worry so.”

Frigga patted your shoulder, “Don’t forget the tray.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Loki and reader fall for each other, but am I neglecting the budding friendship, do I need to focus more on their tentative touches and talks, do I advance the mystery WHAT DO I DO?!


	5. Chapter 5

Each day you scrubbed and dusted and cleaned the house from bottom to top and each day it seemed to grow messy again. It was a vicious never ending cycle of cleaning and trying to keep up with everything. The house was just too large. Not that the Odin family was messy, there was just so much upkeep for one person. Merida took care of the kitchen mostly, but even that was difficult for one person to maintain. Whatever she didn’t finish, you worked to take care of, hoping to have it clean and tidy for the next meal. Then there was tending to the needs of the family, making tea, bringing drinks, making drinks, serving tea, snacks that they required and Frigga did not desire to make, much of this fell on you. So much that you always seemed busy.

One afternoon, you found yourself cleaning the parlour, the one Odin favoured for his afternoon tea.

“Servant.” Odin called.

You looked over, somewhat surprised to be acknowledged. “Yes, my lord?”

“Go fetch Loki.”

“Of course, my lord.”

You set down your cleaning things and scurried from the room. Loki had known you would be in Odin’s favorite parlour and avoided hovering around you until you moved on to the next room.

You figured he would be in his room.

Just as you had guessed, Loki sat in a large armchair reading by the empty fireplace in his room. He looked up when you knocked and entered.

“What is it?”

“Odin wants you.” You replied.

Loki pursed his lips, his brow furrowing. “Did he say for what?”

“You think he would disclose any extra information to a lowly servant?” You smiled weakly, trying to ease the tension you could see rising in Loki.

Loki chuckled, it sounded forced and weak. “Of course.”

The two of you walked side by side until reaching the parlour where you proceeded to trail behind him.

Odin looked up as Loki entered, “Ah, yes, good, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

You crossed the room to retrieve your cleaning supplies and leave.

Odin’s gaze snapped over to you. “What are you doing, this room isn’t finished?”

You stopped, midway out of the room and looked between the two men in confusion. “You wished to talk with him, my lord, I assumed it was private.”

“It is private, now get cleaning.”

A flush of anger rose on your cheeks but you merely bowed low and resumed your task, trying very hard to make yourself small and unnoticeable. You were certain Loki continued to notice you, feeling his eyes upon your back as you furiously scrubbed at the end table.

“You are a grow man now, yes? Fit for finding a suitable wife soon.” Odin began.

Loki swallowed hard, once more his gaze flickered over to you before finally resting on Odin. “I am, father.”

Odin cleared his throat, finishing the last dregs of his tea. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you for some time, Frigga insisted I wait but I don’t see the point. I thought it was best that I inform you that you are not my son.”

Loki blinked, “I’m sorry?”

Your hand, rhythmically making circles and buffing at the rich wood table faltered. It took every ounce of strength not to look up at Loki to see his reaction.

“Only in name. Frigga and I adopted you at a very young age. You were left in the woods, probably by some homeless caravans or another, perhaps a shamed mother, regardless, Frigga thought it would be kind to give you a better chance at life. She’s barren these days, and I didn’t know if Thor would make it, strong as he was, I wanted the best chance at an heir.”

You sneaked a glance out of the corner of your eye and saw Loki trembling, his hand gripping the back of one of the chairs as he attempted to right himself. The look of devastation on his face, his mouth half open and tears glistening in his eyes.

“This may not have been the kindest way to tell you.” Odin admitted, seemingly as an afterthought, “But I thought pussyfooting around it would do you no good.”

“I’m adopted?” Loki finally spoke, his voice cracking. You wondered if the tears fell freely now.

“That’s what I said, boy. You’re still my son in name, but I figure you ought to know.”

“Does, does Thor know?” Loki stammered.

“I figured I’d tell him later.” Odin pressed a hand to his forehead and sighed heavily. “Damn these migraines.” He shook his head wearily as he struggled to stand. “I think it’s time for my midday nap. Your mother wanted me to remind you that you’re still our son, nothing has changed. You’ll still get your share of the inheritance but Thor will be lord of the manor.” Odin nodded his head, glanced down at you still rubbing the long since cleaned table and walked from the room.

Loki sank into the chair, his face buried in his palms.

You straightened up, setting down your supplies and watched as his shoulders shook.

“It all makes sense… why he’s favored Thor all these years.” Loki sobbed, “I never thought to think that…” He trailed off, lifting his face from his hands. His eyes were red and puffy.

You rushed over to him and scooted him over, sinking into the chair beside him. Hesitantly, then throwing caution aside, you wrapped your arms around him and began to rock him gently. Loki buried his tear strewn face in your dress, quickly dampening the fabric but you paid it no mind as you continued to rock him.

“He’s a cruel old man.”

“Some beggar’s brat.” Loki muttered hoarsely. He slumped, muscles completely slack, into your bosom and allowed you to cradle him.

“You don’t know that.” You replied softly, stroking your fingers through his hair. Perhaps now was not the time to fulfill your fantasies of knowing how soft his black locks were, but he seemed soothed by the action.

“Why else would my own mother leave me in the woods to die, to be eaten by wild animals?”

“People do all sorts of things under duress, perhaps, perhaps…” You trailed off trying to think of something that might ease his grief. Finally you sighed and hugged him tighter, “Oh Loki, it matters not, your place of birth has never mattered. The right people will like you just the same regardless of the circumstances of your birth. I knew a nanny who was dear friends with the mother of the child she cared for, and then there was that lady that married into nobility. You can do as you choose and nothing you were born into will ever matter, you are who you are now.”

Loki slowly pulled away and it took every ounce of willpower not to pull him back towards you. “What will Thor think?” He asked sadly.

“Thor is a sensible enough fellow. He may not be the sharpest or brightest but he has his wits about him, once he’s over the initial shock, he will treat you no less.”

Loki blinked at you, tears flicking off his long eyelashes.

Deciding it was your duty as a servant, you, smoothed your thumb along his eyes and wiped away his tears. “C'mon, let me fix you a cup of tea and get this all sorted behind you. Now you don’t have to worry about Odin’s indifference and can just go about being the person you want to be. Your mother stil loves you, and you know Frigga is your mother.”

Loki blinked a few times, tilting his head and seeming to see you in a new light. Slowly he smiled. “Yes, tea sounds good, will you fetch a cup for yourself as well, I would like to have tea with you.”

You smiled back, “That sounds lovely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it felt right there. hmmmmmm, this seemed important to include but it’s like derailing the story to get it and I’m not pleased. I wanna get back to the mystery and intrigue but like a little meander and things >.>


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm
> 
> Please leave feedback

Loki sighed, “I feel as though I should leave you be while you’re cleaning.”

“It’s alright,” You replied, “I appreciate the company. This house is too large. At home it felt like someone was always around, here…” you trailed off. Frankly, the feeling of someone always being around existed here as well, but it was different. With your mother mindfully watching over you, your dad reading between jobs or whatever friend of the family might be visiting, there was a homeliness to it. Here though…

You looked up abruptly, your eyes falling on a portrait of some dignified person, perhaps a distant relative of the family. The eyes seemed to follow you as you moved, perhaps that was the feeling of being watched.

You glanced back at Loki, he had continued talking and you had missed everything he said. Slowly he frowned, “You weren’t listening, were you?”

“It’s not that, I just… never mind, it’s silly.”

Loki stared at you for a moment, studying you intently. “Just what?”

“That picture, I guess, it felt like someone watching me, I must be going crazy.”

Loki hummed thoughtfully, “Perhaps it would be wise to take mother’s advice and have your vacation sooner than later. You’re probably going stir crazy.”

“You’ve left the house as much as I have.” You pointed out.

Loki frowned for a moment before shrugging, “I suppose that’s true. What if you took a break from your duties and accompanied me for a walk on the grounds? I could show you mother’s gardens.”

“She gardens too?”

“It’s a hobby.” Loki smiled. “Thor and I used to help her when we were younger, I’ve never been fond of the dirt getting on my clothes and under my nails.”

You look at your own hands, the grime of cleaning the house stained on your skin.

Loki gently lowered your hand with his, his thumb smoothing over the back of your worn hand. “Mother has no ill conceptions about such things, she just has more opportunity to keep her hands pristine than you.” Loki smiled, “Come, why don’t you take a moment to wash your hands and then we can go outside, the sunlight should do you good.”

“And you.” You sighed, thinking about your dirty hands but appreciating the opportunity to wash them.

-

In short time, the two of you were walking outside. The brisk fall breeze felt heavenly on your skin after being cooped up inside for so long. The warmth of the sun bathed over you and you turned your face to the heavens, just soaking it in.

“I can taste winter.” Loki commented mildly after a sudden breeze.

You lowered your head from looking up to glance at him, “How so?”

“There’s a chill in the wind, a coldness to the tongue, winter has a taste.”

You shook your head and chuckled, “you’re so peculiar.”

Loki frowned, eyes darkening, “Am I?”

With a fond gentleness, you shoved him, before gripping his arm and pulling him back to your side, “Don’t worry of it, I jest.”

“Oh.” Loki looked away, “It’s often seemed to be a bad thing. I assumed.”

You squeezed his arm, leaning against him, “I won’t tell you not to be so sensitive, it’s a nice trait you have, but do be aware of friendly teasing, won’t you?”

Loki nodded. Slowly his gaze fell back on the house and he paused in his step for a moment. His eyes widened before quickly looking from the house and tugging you along.

You stopped, resisting his gentle tug, and turned to look at the house. There were the windows of the first floor, then the second, as your gaze moved upwards, you realized there was a small window at each end of the house on the attic floor. Except, unlike the other windows, these were covered with thick metal bars. Just for a moment, as you peered up at the attic windows, it seemed as though a figure was standing there, silhouetted against the light outside.

You raised your hand to your eyes, trying to block out the light and get a better look, but the figure had vanished.

“What was that?” You gasped, looking to Loki.

Loki pressed his lips together and sharply shook his head.

“Enough with the secrets, please.” You begged.

“It’s not my place.” Loki insisted.

“Then whose place is it?”

“Odin’s.”

You exhaled sharply, sighing, “What do you know of it?”

Loki looked pained, still tugging at your arm and encouraging you to move farther away from the house and out of sight of the windows. “I don’t know. Father gets furious if I ask about it, I’ve long since learned not to press.”

“Furious?”

“You haven’t seen him truly angry. Mother can hold him back so much, but about that…” Loki closed his eyes and shuddered. Upon reopening them, he continued, “Thor learned faster than I did. I still have the scars.”

Your mouth fell open but words failed you.

“Don’t ask, it’s better you don’t know. Whatever it is.”

“Whoever…” You trailed off.

“What?”

“I saw her hand.”

“Her?”

“It looked like a girl’s hand, it was thin and slender and pale, it was hard to make out in the dark.”

Loki groaned, “You saw her?”

“Just her hand.”

“Damn your curiosity, you’re going to get yourself killed.”

“How could I get myself killed, Odin wouldn’t hurt me for that would he?”

Loki was quiet for a moment, looking away.

“Would he?” You repeated.

“I don’t think he would lay hands on you, no, but…” Loki sighed, “you’re indentured, aren’t you? Odin could ruin your family, make your debts much worse, certainly send your parents to jail for it. What would become of you? A young woman desperate and alone, with no man to watch out for her?” Loki gazed at you imploringly, “Just, let it go. That’s one mystery that is not to be solved.”

“One mystery? There are others?”

Loki let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes, “Must you take me so literally?”

“There’s something else, isn’t there? What is it?”

Loki shook his head, “No, that went terribly too, and it will only put thoughts in your mind that you don’t need.”

You sighed heavily, deciding it best not to press the matter. Finally you changed the subject, “So how are you doing?” You asked after a length of silence where the two of you walked among the gardens, most of the flowers grey and drooping from the incoming cold.

Loki knelt down, letting go of your arm and smoothed his thumb and forefinger along the petal of a particularly hardy flower. His brows pressed together as he studied it, “Thor hasn’t said anything. Communication has never been our strong suit.”

You knelt down beside him, looking at the withering flower. “That’s a shame.”

“He hasn’t treated me differently though, you were right.” Loki didn’t look away from the plant.

Tentatively, you reached for his hand, laying yours over the back of it and held yours there for a moment. Leaning against him, you couldn’t help but breathe in his heady aroma. He smelled of woodsmoke and books, musty but clean, a faint trace of cinnamon and pine from his bathing oils you imagined. You thought of the fireplace in his room that he spent most nights beside, the smoke must have permanently settled on his clothes.

Suddenly Loki turned from the petal, his face intimately close to yours as he met your gaze. You could feel his breath mingle with yours as the two of you stared at each other. How easily you could lean forward and close the gap between your mouths. Loki’s eyes drifted towards your lips before flickering back up to your eyes.

Abruptly he stood, pulling away from you and offering you his hand. You nearly fell over, struggling to regain your balance.

Face flushed, and quickly clearing your throat, you stood, accepting his hand.

Pink rose on the back of Loki’s neck and he rubbed at the flushed skin, quickly looking away from you. “It’s not proper.” He muttered.

“What isn’t?” You breathed, still dazed from the moment.

Loki sighed, looking towards the sky and slowly offering you his arm, “Come, we should get back inside, don’t want father to be upset that something isn’t cleaned.”

“Right.” You stammered, “Of course.”

-

-

That night, as you set the tray down at the door, you leaned your head against the door for a moment, trying to listen in. No movement came from the other side.

When you returned for the tray an hour later, the contents remained untouched. Could Odin have known that you saw them? Surely Loki wouldn’t have told him, could he have seen you outside and realized what you must have seen?

Merida didn’t comment on the tray when you returned with its contents untouched. For a moment, she shook her head but no words were exchanged. Frigga didn’t come into the kitchen either, and during the meal Odin seemed as normal as ever.

As you finished snuffing the last of the lights, you made your way through the darkened manor. The place was freezing, and you wrapped your shawl tighter around yourself, holding the dim candle aloft to make your way to your room. Your footsteps echoed ominously around you, behind you and seemingly in front of you. Surely they were yours, for each time you looked back, no one was there.

“Hello?” You called for the fifth time, looking behind you, certain Frigga must have been out of bed. There was no one there.

At long last you arrived at your room. Setting the light on the side table, you hurriedly changed into your long nightgown and crawled into bed.

For a moment, you lay in the dim light, covered by the thick blankets and shivered. The room was bitterly cold and the flame danced and swayed, casting eerie shadows on the wall. Finally, you reached over and snuffed out the light before laying your head on the pillow once more and attempting to sleep.

What felt like hours passed, you tossed and turned, rolling this way and that. Try as you might, you could not fall asleep. Your body was exhausted, your mind pleading to sleep, but time and again you failed.

Once again, you scrunched up your pillow, smashing it into the bed and rolled over on your side, closing your eyes.

All was dark behind your eyelids.

A soft tapping started at your door and you closed your eyes tighter, trying to block out the sound. The hairs on your arms started to rise, gooseflesh prickling along your limbs, then the hair on the back of your neck. Your eyes shot open and you sat up. The door was wide open.

Surely you had closed it, just as you had every night before.

Weighing your options, you ended up throwing off the blankets, the cold seeping into your bones. Quickly you padded across the floor and hurriedly shut the door, dashing back to bed and leaping under the still warm covers.

As you rolled over and looked back at the door, your mouth fell open: it was open once more.

You pulled the blankets up to your nose, scooting down in the bed and watching, slowly the tapping returned. This time it was louder and stronger, like heavy footsteps. It was coming from the end of the hallway and moving closer to your room. Each step heavier and louder than the last until it sounded like stomping thundering steps.

Trembling, you pulled the blankets higher, covering your head.

The stomping stopped, the trembling of your nightstand with it.

You waited, holding your breath, before succumbing to the need for oxygen and taking quick shallow breaths of warm air. You felt dizzy, needing fresh air.

Slowly you lowered the blankets, hating how exposed your head was before allowing your eyes to see.

You slowly squinted at the doorway, seeing nothing. Trembling, you turned your head to the side.

A dark figure loomed, all black and made of shadows, a veil covered its faced and its arm raised towards you. A loud shriek filled the air, you didn’t know if it came from you or the figure, but you were out of bed and running, dashing down the hall.

Loki’s door shot open and he stood there in sleeping trousers and nightshirt, he looked wide awake as though he had still been reading. All of this crossed your mind in an instance as you dashed past him, turning and slamming the door shut.

Stumbling backwards, away from the door, you crouched down behind the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked, crossing over to you and kneeling down.

Your heart hammered in your chest, racing like an out of control carriage. Scrambling for words, they fell out in a flurry, “Didyouseeitwhatwasthatdiddiddidwhatwho.”

“Calm down, you’re safe here,” Loki gripped your shoulders and knelt before you. He smoothed his hand along your sweaty forehead, wiping back the hair. “What’s wrong?” He repeated.

“There was something in my room.” You whispered.

Loki blinked, “What?”

“Something, something, in my room.” You stammered.

Loki looked to the closed door then back to you. For a moment he hesitated. “Stay here.”

“What if it comes back while you’re gone?”

Loki frowned, glancing at the door then back to you. “Here.” He walked over and grabbed a blanket off the back of the arm chair and wrapped it around you, bundling you tight. For a moment he wrapped his arms around you and hugged you, pressing his lips to the crown of your head. “Trust me, you’ll be safe, I’ll be right back.”

Loki stood up and moved towards the door, opening it and closing it quickly behind him.

For a moment there was nothing. You could faintly hear Loki’s retreating steps down the hall.

Silence.

He must be at your room by now.

More silence.

More time passed.

You waited, wrapped in the blanket and hugging the side of the bed, staring at the door.

Suddenly you heard footsteps again, pounding down the hallway, running towards you. You felt a scream rising in your throat and scrambled under the bed.

The door flew open and slammed shut. You looked up and saw Loki standing against the door, back pressed to it. The door rattled and shook as he held it shut.

Scrabbling out from the bed you ran over and held the door shut. There was a loud wailing and an uproarious bang. One final heave against the door, you were certain it was going to break.

Then silence.

Loki was whitefaced and ashen. His whole body trembled, “It’s never been that violent before.” He whispered.

“It?” You repeated, “What was it? What was that? Tell me everything. Right now.”

Loki slowly moved away from the door, guiding you to the chair by the fire. “I never thought it would seek you out, and I doubted you would believe me if I told you, or worse you’d flee in the night and Odin would come after you.”

You blinked, sitting down on the chair and wrapping Loki’s blanket tighter around you. It smelled like him and you felt cocooned in him somehow, as close as you would get anyways.

“There’s something in the house, I don’t know what it is. Do you ever get the feeling that you’re being watched?”

“Always.”

Loki nodded, “Normally it’s just taps, scratches at the door. If you pry too much in the attic it… It gets more active but,” Loki trailed off, shaking his head.

“What?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything, I’ve dealt with this thing for years, I’ve talked to Odin before but,” Loki sighed, “he gets angry. Mother pushes me away if I mention it.”

“What about Thor?”

Loki bit his lip. “I haven’t tried Thor, I feared he would mock me. Consider it a flight of fancy or something, claim I read too much.”

You rubbed your arms through the blanket, “What if he told Odin? You said Odin favors Thor, perhaps he would take Thor seriously?”

“But would Thor take me seriously?”

“Can we risk him not?”

Loki picked at his hand, standing before you, “I don’t know.”

“Do we have any evidence.”

“There’s… there’s deep gashes in your door. I’m not going back to check tonight though, it just looked that way.”

“Surely it left a mark on your door, all that horrid banging…” You shuddered at the memory. “How am I supposed to stay here?”

“Where else can you go?”

You thought of your room, of the figure in it and shuddered again, “I can’t go back to my room.”

“You have to.”

You looked up at him pleadingly, “Loki…”

“What will people think if you’re found here?”

You flushed, embarrassed at the thought of being alone in Loki’s room this late at night. Swallowing hard, you nodded. “You’re right.” You squeaked.

“You can stay here until dawn, but… you have to go back before anyone wakes up. Your honor…” Loki trailed off.

Did your honor matter more than your life? If you survived the night, it just might.

“I’ll talk to Thor tomorrow, maybe he can convince Odin to be of help, or to get help.”

“Good idea.”

“You can have the bed, I’ll sleep in the chair.” Loki added, walking over and offering you his hand.

“I won’t rob you of your bed, I’m a guest and a servant here after all.”

“It would be the honorable thing to do.”

“It’ll be easier if I’m in the chair, I can get out and back… to my room.” You added the last three words in a nearly silent breath.

“Very well.” Loki turned his back on you, slowly removing his shirt. You stared at his muscular back, the line of his hips visible at the waist of his trousers. His skins so smooth and pale, you wanted to sigh. Slowly you tore your eyes away and back to his face as he carefully crawled into bed. “Good night.” Loki whispered.

“Good night.” You replied, curling down in the blanket and wrapping yourself tightly in the chair until slowly you fell into a fitful doze, dreams filled with images of the dark figure.


End file.
